The Monster's Who Saved Christmas Chapter 1
by Natashow
Summary: What happens when Santa has problems and he cant deliver all the presents to the kids all over the world and he asks the monsters to help him? read and find out Dr.C/Susan R
1. Chapter 1

The Monsters who saved Christmas

Chapter 1

It was a snowy December, and the general had let the monsters playing up in the mountain. Susan, was making a snow man that looked like Bob. Butterflyasarus couldn't make it because she would get too cold.

"OK Bob I'm done!" Susan called out. Bob oozed up and looked at the sculpture and grinned

"Wow Susan that looks exactly like me! It could be my twin!" He started to talk to the sculpture, then Susan smiled as she looked over to see Link and playing what looked like hide and go seek with snow balls and Link was it. had his hands behind his back and looked very confident.

"Alright Doc, I will count to ten and I will try to find ya." Link told the Dr.

"Alright Link let's do this." He said with a grin. Link turned his back to the Dr. and started counting.

"One..." The Dr. Looked around in his surroundings.

"Two..." When finally he looked up grinning evil he tip toed around Link with out disturbing Link and his counting.

"Three...four...five.." crawled up the tree and then wrapped his legs around the tree branch then hung up side down.

"Six... seven...eight.." broke a twig off looking down at Link.

"Nine....ten! ready or not here I come!" Link picked up a snow ball and looked around for . Then threw the twig behind link making Link jump and turned around throwing his snow ball.

"Ha!......Wait what the....?" reached up on the branch grabbing some snow making a snow ball throwing it at Link from behind, once again making Link jump looking shocked. Then Dr. Cockroach swung on the tree branch so he was straddling it, He got up and stood on it holding the branch above his head. He grinned evilly.

" Ohhhh Link! Up here!" called out and Link looked up.

"Hey...!" jumped on the branch and made all the snow fall on top of Link.

"AHHHH!!! Link yelled. jumped down and laughed next to Link.

"I got you this time Link! Hah threw his head back and laughed. Link Popped his head out of the pile of snow, then gave the Dr. a dirty look.

"Doc you better run."

"Oh? Why is that?" Link got up towering over the Dr.

"Because I'm going to kill you!" Link charged after the Dr., and the Dr. ran towards Susan climbing up her arm hiding in her hair.

"Now guys behave, Let's make some snow angels alright?" They all agreed and made snow angels.

"Hey guys, when did deer's start flying?" Bob asked out of no where.

"Flying deer?" Everyone said in unison. They looked at Bob then back at the sky, and in fact there was a flying deer. Every-one's eyes widened as they saw the reindeer fall to the ground. The gang ran up to it, it was a buck with a glowing red nose and a collar covered in bells. They heard a voice.

"Rudolph is down, anyone near him please press the green button near the bell." pressed the button and a beam of light shot through the air. Everyone looked up to see a red sled in the air with a team of reindeer pulling it. Two small people wearing green jump suits and pointy elf like ears jump down putting a harness on and placing him on a carrier. The elves looked at the monsters.

"Thank-you folks for helping us get Rudolph back, he is hurt and we will take care of him." One of the elves said.

"Oh.. yes any time, if you need any help just ask us." Susan said smiling.

"Thank-you Susan."

"Wait how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Santa know every-one's name." The elf smiled and gave Susan a snow globe. "Here! we will keep in touch with this." Both elves stepped on the carrier and yanked on the chains. They flew off and disappeared.

"OK that was weird, let's head back now." Susan said. They walked back to the plane, but it was gone.

"Where's the plane!?" Link exclaimed.

"they must have left us. Well its alright, I have a mansion up in these mountains somewhere. Susan my dear is it alright if you can lift me up for a minute." Susan smiled and hopped into her hand she lifted him into the air. He looked over the tree tops when he finally found the big mansion.

"There it is over there." He said as Susan placed him on her shoulder.

"Wow Dr. how can you have a mansion all the way out here?"

"Sometimes I need time to my self...away from the city life." He told her while looking at her. they finally made it to the mansion every-one's eyes but 's eyes were wide.

"Wow Dr. this is really impressive." Susan said with a sad expression on her face. looked up at Susan.

"Susan my dear is something wrong?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Dr.... Its just that I won't be able to fit in the mansion." Dr,Cockroach looked at Susan then the mansion and smacked his forehead. Susan took out the snow globe, it had a Christmas tree and snow everywhere. She shook it making the snow float around in the globe.

"I wish I could be small again." She said to her self quietly. The wind started to pick up and snow twirled around Susan then all of a sudden Susan saw the mansion growing bigger. She finally looked to her right to see taller then her. She looked shocked and flipped the snow globe, to see a small message on the bottom.

"_Shake the snow globe and make a wish and your wish will come true._"

looked wide eyed at Susan. "Susan?"

"It was the snow globe....." Susan said.

looked at the snow globe. "Lets head inside shall we?" They walked into the mansion. Dr.C switched a switch on making the lights come on and robotic maids and butlers came up to serve them. One of the butlers came up to .

"How may I serve you tonight sir?"

"Yes get us some eggnog please and make it snappy." The butler went to fetch the drinks. Soon after he had returned with the drinks and served everyone.

"Toast! To our well being and good nights sleep." Said Dr.C.

"Cheers!" Everyone chimed in, then they drank.

"You guys go choose your rooms and...." Before he could finish I his statement Bob exclaimed.

"Last one up the stairs gets the broom closet!" Link and Bob ran up the flight of stairs like kids. Dr.C rubbed his temples as he looked over at Susan seeing her walk into his large study. He fallowed her into the study shutting the large sliding doors behind him. The fire was lit and Susan was standing in front of the large fire place.

To be continued......

*OK so sry for the late upload i have been really busy with work and what not. so i got it up as soon as my editor was done with it. so tell me how you like it and one thing *puts on flameretardent suit and puts a shield* and yes the next one is a M rated story so sue me

*next on the Monsters who saved Christmas!!!! what happens when one of the robots spiked the eggnog and why is Susan acting weird with Susan???? find out next time!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*recap: The gang found Rudolph and Susan got a snow globe and she was small again and they are at 's mansion and now and Susan are in the same room and something happened to Susan.... enjoy*

"Susan?"

"Dr. May I ask you a serious question and you have to answer trufly...." He walked closer to her.

"Yes my dear.... what is it that you want to ask me?" Susan turned around almost stumbling over, her eyes were half shut and her cheeks were flushed. His eyes widened. She was drunk from the eggnog.

"She's Drunk!, Those damn robots must have spiked the eggnog..well...at least spiked her's" He said mentally.

"Dr...? Am I prwetty?"

"What?"

"Am I prwetty?" He was caught off guard with that question.

"Ummm....well...y..yes you are Susan... why do you ask?" He walked close to her.

"If I am prweety then why did Darrwik say all those hurtful things to mwe... and try to get me back by lying to me...." She said slurring her words. He had to think carefully to not anger her.

"Becuase my dear, he truly didn't see the beauty that you have and only cared about himself." She turned her back to him so she was looking at the fire again. Dr. Cockroach heard humming, it was Susan she was humming a song. He listened a bit more until he knew what song she was humming. It was called "Babe its cold outside"

"Oh great I will have to play along with her..." He thought to himself. She started to sing.

(I'm doing this in a intertesting way with them singing and acting it out)

Susan: I really can't stay...

Dr.C: But baby its cold outside

(She went and grabbed her coat)

Susan: Got to go away

Dr.C: But baby it's cold outside (he grabbed her arm before she could get to it)

Susan: This evening has been....

Dr.C: Been hoping you'd drop in...

Susan: So very nice....(He grabbed her small hands in his making her look at him)

Dr.C: I'll hold your hands they're just like ice (She looked to the side)

Susan: My mother will start to worry

Dr.C: Beautiful what's your hurry

Susan: My father will be pacing the floor ( pulled her close to him and showed her the fire place)

Dr.C: Listen to the fire place roar

Susan: So really I'd better scurry

Dr.C: Beautiful please don't hurry(he pouts slightly giving her another spiked eggnog)

Susan: Well maybe just a half drink more

Dr.C: Put some records on while I pour

Susan: The neighbors might think

Dr.C: Baby it's bad out there (Susan looked at the eggnog)

Susan: Say whats in this drink

Dr.C: No cabs to be had out there(He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes)

Susan: I wish I knew how

Dr.C: Your eyes are like start light now

Susan: To break this spell

Dr.C: I'll take your hat your hair looks swell

Susan: I ought to say no no, sir(He pulled Susan to the fire standing directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her so her back was pressed against her chest)

Dr.C: Mind if I move in closer

Susan: At least that I can say I tried (He nuzzled her neck)

Dr.C: Whats the sense of hurting my pride

Susan: I really can stay

Dr.C: Baby don't hold out(he looked down at her as she looked up at him)

Susan&Dr.C: Baby its could out side....

Susan was leaning up against Dr.C. still humming away. sighed as he thought to himself,

" I think the time is right... here goes nothing..."

"Susan?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I. like you.. no... I love you so much and I Dont want anyhting to happen to you. I understand if you don tlove me back since.. I am a monster and what not and I'm not the best looking man alive...Susan?...Susan?" He looked over her shoulder to see she was asleep leaning against him. He sighed and walked back to the coutch and sat down with her at his side. He kissed the top of her said and wispered he loved her and fell asleep by the fire.

(there i changed it since not alot of people liked it and you know who you are.)

*next time!!!! what happens when the monsters get a call from a certain man....that we all know and love take a guess SC can you guess???? find out on the next chap!!*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days past and it was Christmas eve. Everyone was working on decorating the Christmas tree and the living room. The tree was done except for the star. Susan had the star in her hands. Link placed his large hands on Susan's waist and threw her up into the air. Susan put the star on the tree and she landed back in Link's arms. Everyone looked at the lovely scenery.

"hey guys I hung your Salad up see!" Bob Piped in. Everyone walked up to the door frame and looked up to see a mistletoe . and Susan look at each other. A blush crept into each other's faces. Link walked up behind .

"Come on Doc kiss her already! You already had your fun with her the other night. just kiss her." looked at him angerly.

"What are you talking about Link? I did no such thing to her!"

"I saw what I saw. If you want to swim up the river of denial then fine."

"Wait Link when did you observe this?"

"About three days ago."

"Link... listen carefully....I did nothing of the sort to her all that happened is one of my robots spiked her eggnog and she got drunk and I sat her down and we both fell asleep on the couch!"

"What ever man my eyes don't lie" Link said smirking. rolled his eyes and looked at Susan.

"Well guys,lets get it over with the tradition of the mistletoe." Susan said happily. She walked over to Bob placing a small kiss on his lips and he turned from blue too purple.

"Susan! Wwwhy did you just kiss me?!" Bob exclaimed.

"Bob its a tradition for whoever stand under the mistletoe. They must kiss the person" Dr,Cockroach said. Bob looked at Susan the whispered to her,

"Don't worry I won't tell Jeannette." He laughed and so did Susan. Then Susan walked up to Link. she giggled as Link was trying to act like the tough guy. He looked down at her and she went on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips, his eyes grew wide as he turned pink his ears drooped. She laughed and turned around looking at . She walked up to him smiling. He looked down at her. She smile sweetly and leaned forward closing her eyes. He gulped and leaned down as well, they were mere inches apart when they heard ringing. Susan and Dr.C. pulled back looking around for the source. They walked up to the globe, it was blinking and ringing. Dr.C. picked it up shaking it.

"Uh.. Hello?"

"Yes hello we are asking for you assistance at the north pole. please stand by for transport!" Every-one's eyes widened as the globe glowed brightly and the song jingle bells started playing. A flash of light blinded everyone, when everything was over everyone looked around and saw a village.

"What the...." Link looked widened.

"The north pole..." Susan and said at the same time. They heard bells ringing and saw a team of miniature white horses pulling a red sleigh. There was a older looking women in the front part of the sleigh.

"Oh my! Sweethearts! hop in the sleigh, you'll freeze out here!" They all piled in to the sleigh. "Now gumdrops if you push the silver button that will make you some hot chocolate!" (yes i got the idea from Santa claws with Tim Allen. XD) Susan pushed the button and four chocolates were made. looked around at the buildings.

"This looks like something from Germany." he smiled slightly then looked at the lady driving the sleigh.

"Madame? who are you, I mean what is your name?" She looked back as she stopped the sleigh in the front of a big factory.

"You guys can call me Mrs. Claws." Everyone jaws dropped as she winked, and dropped them off and drove off.

"That was Mrs. Claws!?" Bob piped up.

"I guess so..." Dr. Cockroach said.

The doors behind them opened up, and a small girl with bright orange hair and bright green eyes stood in front of them.

" Finally you came. Please come in, we've been waiting for you." everyone looked at her then fallowed the girl into the building. Everything was joyful and colorful. Everything was decorated for Christmas. Link looked over to see gummy fish on a string. He ran over to the Fishes when the girl came up to him.

"Excuse me Don't eat those."

"Kid you can't tell me what to do."

"Kid huh? I am eleven thousand years old." Links eyes widened and fallowed her is the toy shop where we make all the toys." Every-one's eyes were as big as saucers. The girl just smiled looked at the group.

"You may call me Jinglle"

"Link what are you doing?" Bob asked, and everyone turned around to see Linking staring at a big pool of apple cider like he was hypnotized by it. He jumped into it and started swimming. rubbed his temples.

"I'm truly sorry about him..." He said.

"Its alright, they will fish him out. Lets head inside the big man is waiting for you." Jinglle said as she opened the door. in this large room was a chair that looked like the chair the mall Santa would sit on. There sat Man with sparkling blue eyes, rosy cheek curly white hair and a white beard. He had a red and white stripped under shirt with red suspenders, red pants and black boots.

" Santa....?" Susan's eyes widened and she smiled big.

"HoHoHoHo! Oh my dear Susan you've gotten so big." Susan looked at Santa and he had his arm in a sling.

"Oh Santa what happened?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, when Rudolph came back I picked him up and slipped on some ice landed on my arm and broke it."

"Santa I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Santa chuckled softly.

"Yes my dear, since I and my lead reindeer is out of commission right now. Could you..,would you please save Christmas? Would you deliver the presents to all the boys and girls around the world?" Susan's eyes shimmered with happiness.

"But Mr. Claws how are we going to do that?" asked.

"Ahh my young mad scientist Dr. Cockroach I see you've grown well That is where you come in." Santa told him what to do. grinned evil and went to work. Mrs. Claws came in with some hot Cocoa.

"But my dear, they need to look the part as well." looked at the group then an idea popped into his head. He snapped his fingers and had a Santa out fit one. Then Susan had a really attractive outfit. A shirt that revealed her shoulders and hugged her curves and a skirt going just a few inches shorter then her knees. 's eyes widened and he blushed deep red.

"Ah..a...ah!" stammered Santa smiled and looked at . "I...uh...Does all this have to happen with these get ups?" stuttered.

"HOHoHoHo! Yes my dear boy!" sighed in defeat. "Alright now we got your ride, you now need a flying creature..." Santa said tapping his chin.

"Oh I know, how about Butterflyasaurs!" Bob said.

"HoHoHoHo! Good job Bob, good idea!" Santa snapped his fingers and Butterflyasaurs were there and hooked up the sled. Everyone smiled and Link finally came wobbling in. Mrs. Claws sighed putting elf ears on him and placed him in the back with the presents. The ELF opened the corridor and saw that it was really foggy out side.

"Oh no its foggy out! Butterflyasaurs won't be able to see." Susan said. walked up to Bob.

"Bob, I'm going to put the eye drops in your eye, its going to sting a bit OK?" Bob was looking else where when dropped the eyes drops in Bob's eye. His pink red eyes suddenly turned dark red and a red beam shot out of his eye. Santa came up to Bob.

"Bob with your eye so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Bob looked at him blankly

"Sure!" he laughed goffly. Bob slithered up Butterflyasaurs and stayed on her head. helped Susan into the sleigh, he grabbed the reins.

"On Bob on Butterflyasaurs!" snapped the reins and they bolted forward, flying into the sky. Susan giggles as the wind made her skirt rise up and she tried to push it down. 's eyes widened and he blushed deep red. Susan looked up and blushed. Her eyes widened and she grinned. lifted an eyebrow.

"I so just got an idea for a song! "Bob the red eyed monster!"

"Sing it Susan!" Link yelled.

"OK!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK so here is the song my sis aka my editor made this song at 3:00 am when she was doing over night-er

Bob the red eyed monster

(done to the Rudolf the red nose reindeer)

Bob the red eyed monster  
had a very shiny eye  
and if you ever saw it  
you would even saw it glows  
all of the other monsters  
used to laugh and experiment on him  
they always called poor bob "the very brainless one"  
Then one foggy Christmas eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Bob with your eye so bright  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
then all the other monsters dropped  
their jaws and shouted out with glee:  
Bob you red eyed monster you just saved Christmas day!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone cracked up hearing that song. They delivered presents from Australia, Africa, Germany and New York and so on and so forth. They finally returned after delivering the gifts. Link stumbles out of the sleigh falling flat on his face and helped Susan out of the sleigh.

"HoHoHoHo! thank you all! here are your presents!" Santa snapped his fingers and Link got a endless amount of gummy fishes and Bob got a paddle ball. Then he snapped his finger and a mistletoe went between and Susan.

"damn mistletoe.." said to himself mentally then looked down at Susan. he stammered in awkwardness when Susan grabbed the front of his Santa outfit and pulled him forward placing her lips on his. 's eyes grew wide then closed as he placed his hands on Susan's neck. They finally pull back and Susan smiled lightly.

"Merry Christmas Dr."

"Merry Christmas my dear."The gang piled on to Butterflyasaurs and flew into the sky.

"Merry Christmas to all and all a good night!!! MWAAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!" Susan looked at him sternly.

"Wahahahahahohoho!!!!"

*merry Christmas everyone and happy what ever you believe in and i hope your Christmas is awesome like mine!!!

and no flames aloud on the song my sis made it and so no flames no flames at all you hear me!!!!

*to add another note i will be puting up songs the my sis and i made when we were doing the salvation army ringing. Like

Bob the red eyed monster

is comming to town

and

The Link who stole Christmas "Your a mean one Mr. Link"

i will get them up shortly*


End file.
